The last Stand
by Adorabella
Summary: Daeva's back and she's looking for trouble. She's teamed up with Wuya and wants her power back, but fate has other ideas...rated T for violence in end chapters. RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Stand.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

_Note to readers: This is the sequel to _Reincarnated Lover,_ To truly understand the events in this fan fic, read that one first._

Chapter One.

Raimundo woke one lovely spring morning. He wasn't sure what to do that day, It had been two years since the defeat of Daeva and now that he was the leader and Hannibal Bean had been re-trapped in the Yin- Yang world along with Daeva, and Chase and Wuya were quite at the moment, the monks had time to relax. Raimundo always slept late, as usual, then got up and ate his breakfast. But today, he had awoken early. He sat up and yawned. He listened and heard that his friends were still asleep. Shame, he thought, he wanted them to make his breakfast. But, he was hungry, so he got up and dressed. He walked slowly to the kitchen.

After he had gone halfway there, he heard a soft padding. Raimundo stopped and turned. Walking towards him was one of the temples wolves. They had two, One male and the other, a female, though they had not yet had puppies. Raimundo loved the wolves, but they did tend to reminded him of Daeva. He sighed as the wolf, it was the she-wolf, came to a stop beside him. He looked down into the wolf's golden eyes. The wolf cocked its head.

"How is it with you little sister?" Raimundo asked politely.

"One is content." The she-wolf replied, looking up at him. Raimundo smiled at her.

"One wonders what you are doing." The wolf asked, speaking in the language of the wolves. Raimundo, even after two years, was still able to understand and talk the language of the wolves. He had attempted to teach his friends, but they didn't seem to grasp the basic concept.

"One is going for something to eat." Raimundo replied in the language of the wolves. The she-wolf looked at him calmly.

"One shall accompany you then." She said with a sniff. She could not seem to understand many concepts of human society. Raimundo had manoeuvred around that by telling her that many things were customs. Wolves respected customs, even if they do not understand them. The two of them went into the kitchen, and the wolf watched Raimundo as he made breakfast, Rice. As Raimundo sat down to start his meal, the others filed in, looking slightly tired. Omi stared at Raimundo.

"Raimundo, you're up early." The little monk said. Raimundo shrugged.

"I couldn't get any more sleep."

"Have you had any more nightmares?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo shook his head, spooning rice into his mouth. The others joined him, and they talked about random, unimportant stuff. The two wolves, for the other had come in with the three monks, sat by the door, watching them. Raimundo finished eating and stretched a bone popping stretch. Kimiko winced noticeably. When Raimundo saw her face, he laughed. She looked so funny when she didn't like something.

"Find something funny, Raimundo?" She asked dangerously.

"Er, no." Raimundo quickly replied, seeing the glint in her eyes. She sniffed.

"Good." Then she resumed her breakfast. Raimundo got up.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." He told them and went towards the door. He stopped at the door and looked at the two wolves.

"Coming?" He asked them.

"Yes." They replied. They got up and followed him outside into the garden. Raimundo climbed a nearby tree. He liked sitting there and thinking. But he also enjoyed talking to the wolves. He could tell them anything without fear of the others overhearing him. He liked that; total privacy. The two wolves were stretched out beneath him. One of them whined softly. Raimundo looked out over the garden. He often spent his free time out here; it was so relaxing. He leaned against the branch behind him. He yawned. He then saw a familiar figure standing outside the temple gate; Jack Spicer. The boy looked scared, though not as much as he usually did, and his clothes were torn in several places. Raimundo jumped down from the tree and cautiously walked towards the gate, the wolves flanking him. He reached the entrance and stopped, staring down at Jack. The boy saw him and screamed in fright. Then the boy ran towards him and collapsed at Raimundo's feet, crying.

"What do you want?" Raimundo asked without sympathy. Jack grabbed one of Raimundo's legs and the wolves growled. Jack let go immediately. Raimundo asked again.

"It was Wuya! She decided to beat me up! I need help. I have nowhere else to go, Please help me!" Jack sobbed. How pitiful, Raimundo thought. The others appeared behind him, looking down at Jack.

"Why did Wuya attack you?" Raimundo asked, not taking notice of the others.

"She said something about having a new partner with her and she said that she was going to get her power back with the help of her new friend." Jack said.

"What new friend?" Omi asked. Raimundo felt a sudden chill, he had some suspicions.

"I don't know!" Jack almost screamed. The others looked sympathetically at the snivelling boy. Raimundo looked at them, then threw up his arms.

"Fine! You can stay a while." The others beamed at him. Raimundo lowered his arms, then pointed a finger at Jack, "But if you try to steal out wu, I set the wolves on you, you got that?" Raimundo threatened. No wolf in the right mind would attack a human, but Jack was gullible enough to believe that. Jack nodded, shrinking back.

Raimundo, immediately after they had taking Jack to Master Fung, went to the temple vault. He looked and saw that the Ying- Yang yoyo was still there. He sighed a sigh of relief; Wuya's new partner was not Daeva. He went back out and went to the others. They were in the main hall, standing about and questioning Jack about Wuya's attack. Raimundo went up to them. Clay turned and looked at him.

"Where have you been partner?" He asked.

"To check the wu, nothing missing." Raimundo replied.

"Why?" Clay asked, perplexed.

"I thought that Wuya's new friend might be Daeva, so I checked the Ying-Yang yoyo."

"Oh."

They both turned their attention back to Jack Spicer.

* * *

Wuya watched as the pitiful Jack Spicer went to the monks, crying for help. She laughed; it had been so fun. Now, all she had to do was to get her hands on the Ying-Yang yoyo. She had been in communication with Daeva, and they had made an agreement; If Wuya freed Daeva, Daeva would help Wuya get her power back. And since their power was equal, they would rule the world together.

Wuya turned back to the temple, watching as the monks took Jack in. Wuya jumped so that she was a few feet from the wall. She easily jumped the wall and landed on a roof. She jumped from roof to roof until she got to the temple vault. She then spotted figure heading in her direction. She hide; It was Raimundo, he went into the vault and emerged a few minutes later, frowning. He walked off. Wuya jumped down in front of the vault, and walked in. She opened the vault and started her search. She finally found it; the Ying-Yang yoyo. She chuckled as she lifted it. She stood still, listening. No one was near. Good. She turned.

"Ying-Yang yoyo!" She shouted. The rift to the dimension opened. She watched. Nothing happened. Wuya swore.

Then, slowly, a figure emerged from the rift.

She was tall, slender and wore a white dress. She had long black curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. When the figure stepped out, she looked at Wuya, then smiled.

"It's good to be free!" She said in a rich voice, throwing up her arms.

The woman was the Heylin witch Daeva.

* * *

The Xiaolin monks were relaxing in the main hall, though keeping a close eye on Jack. Raimundo sat, leaning against one of the walls; the others were sitting in the centre of the room, talking quietly. The she-wolf had come over and sat with Raimundo, he felt comforted in the animals' presence, though he did not think them as animals, they were a lot like humans. Raimundo scratched his arm and shivered. He felt cold suddenly. He felt himself getting colder and to shake uncontrollably. Omi looked over at him, looking a little worried.

"Are you ok Raimundo? You are shivering." He asked.

"I'm cold." Raimundo grumbled. The wolf beside him stirred slightly. The others looked at each other. Raimundo really felt uncomfortable. It seemed as if he was getting a headache at the back of the head. He rubbed the spot. The wolf beside him whined.

"One does not comfortable." She whispered.

"One does not either." Raimundo replied.

Suddenly, the male wolf howled an extremely loud howl outside. Raimundo shifted. Then the she-wolf lifted her muzzle and sniffed. She growled.

"She is here!" She howled. "Daeva! She is back!" Raimundo shot up.

"_WHAT!_" He almost screamed. The others looked over at him, surprised. Jack hid behind Clay, thinking Raimundo was talking to him. Raimundo looked about, alert. The male wolf ran into the room, and started to move restlessly about. Even though the wolves had worked with Daeva, Raimundo had explained that Daeva was evil and was not a good 'packleader'. Since you cannot lie in the wolf language, they had believed him, and they now looked to him as the packleader. The two wolves moved around the room, sniffing everything. The male wolf stopped by the door and growled, then moving back, still facing the door. Raimundo moved so he was with the others. Kimiko grabbed his arm and shook it. He looked down at her agitated face.

"What's wrong Raimundo? You've gone all white. What is wrong with the wolves? Do they sense danger?" She asked, still holding onto his arm. Raimundo released his arm and looked towards the wolves, who were now both growling at the door. Raimundo took a deep breath.

"They say that Daeva is near." The others looked scared. Then Raimundo swore.

"I should have kept a closer eye on the Ying-Yang yoyo!" Raimundo growled.

"Yes, you should have." Drawled a voice from the door. Raimundo looked at the door, expecting Daeva, but it was not. It was Wuya, and she looked happy about something.

Jack screamed and almost jumped to the ceiling. Wuya chuckled. Then she threw something at Raimundo's feet. Raimundo looked down and saw the Ying-Yang yoyo. Raimundo hissed and looked up at the witch. Wuya laughed and then vanished in a ball of red flame. A flame that Raimundo recognised all too well. The wolves standing in front of them seemed to calm down. She must have gone.

Raimundo bent and picked up the yoyo. He stood up straight. He put the shen gon wu in his pocket; he'll put it in the vault later. He looked over at the others, they looked at him sympathetically. They knew that he tried not to think about Daeva; he still loves her, but she was evil and he was not. The she-wolf came up to him and stood next to him. She then licked his hand.

"Thanks." He said to her. The wolf waged her tail. The male wolf was at the door, sniffing where Wuya had stood.

"Are you sure Daeva is back?" Omi asked suddenly. Raimundo looked at him, frowning.

"Yes, I can feel whenever she is near." Raimundo said. It was the only logical explanation for feeling so uncomfortable earlier, the same with the wolves.

"Oh." Omi said, and then brightened. "At least we have that advantage over her."

Raimundo sighed.

"Omi, I bet she could sense whenever I am near too, we have the same power."

"I guess I never thought of that." Omi said, looking crestfallen.

"I didn't think you had."

"Don't we need help with defeating her _and_ Wuya?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo put his chin to his chest, thinking. Then the name came to him. Chase! He had helped them defeat Daeva the last time. The only problem was finding him. Raimundo looked up at the others and smiled sadly.

"I have an idea, but I don't know where he is." Raimundo said.

"Who?" Clay asked, confused.

"Chase Young!" Raimundo said, waving his arms. "He helped us before, so why not again?" The others looked at him with hope in their faces. Then Omi said,

"But we have to find him first."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Chapter two

Kimiko walked into the temple hall and stopped, yawning. She had just woken up and was hungry. She looked over to the corner of the hall and saw Raimundo talking to the wolves. Kimiko didn't like that. He seemed to know things that he was hiding and wouldn't tell them, only at the last minute. Even though he was the leader, he had no right to treat them like that. He also laughed at jokes that she couldn't even hear. She just gritted her teeth and clamped down on the impulse to hit him. She walked up to him and the wolves turned to watch her. They annoyed her too; they always took orders from Raimundo and never one of the others. They were just animals, right? They should obey their masters. When Kimiko had muttered this in Raimundo's presence, he almost had a fit. He had told, well shouted actually, that the wolves were not just animals. And that they had a human personality, and the reason they obeyed him was because they looked to him as the packleader. Kimiko had never made that mistake twice. She stopped in front of him.

Raimundo glanced at her and turned his face away. She crossed her arms.

"Well?" She asked. Raimundo looked at her.

"What?" He said. Kimiko wanted to scream, he was so dense!

"I mean what are we going to do? Are we going to look for Chase Young?" She almost screeched. He shrugged then walked off towards the kitchen. Kimiko stamped her foot.

"Raimundo! Get back here! Don't walk off!" When he did not turn, she growled.

She looked at the wolves, who smiled wolfy smiles and then trotted after Raimundo. Kimiko felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled to see Clay and Omi looking at her.

"Leave him alone Kimiko, he's under a certain strain and you treating him like that doesn't help." Clay said quietly. Kimiko humphed and she too, went to the kitchen.

Raimundo was already there eating breakfast. The others joined him, but he did not talk. He was even silent as they washed the dishes. When they had finished their chores, they all went into one of the relaxing areas where there was a table and several chairs. They all sat down. Then, Master Fung walked in, accompanied by Dojo and, strangely, the wolves. The monks watched the Master as he stood in front of him. Master Fung cleared his throat.

"There has been a new Shen gon wu activated." The monks looked at each other, then back at Master Fung. Master Fung opened the scroll he had been holding and placed it on the table in front of the monks. It showed an animation of a person holding a sword that burned any object.

"It is the Devil sword. It is the sister shen gon wu of the Angel sword. You do remember the Angel sword, don't you?"

Kimiko briefly remembered Daeva in the rainforest clearing, holding the angel sword and standing over Raimundo.

"While the Angel sword is for good and creation, this shen gon wu is made solely for the purpose of evil and destruction. So it is very powerful, though still about the same as the Angel sword. We must get this shen gon wu before Wuya and Daeva get it." Out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko saw Raimundo shudder, and she secretly gloated at his discomfort. She was still angry about this morning and he deserved a bit of suffering. They all jumped up and trooped outside, Dojo enlarged to forty-foot and the monks jumped on him. Master Fung had followed them out.

"Be careful." Was all he said as Dojo lifted off the ground.

The forty-foot dragon flew them to a place in England, Kimiko was not sure where; somewhere in Wiltshire. Dojo, as they neared their destination, looked about and sighed. Kimiko looked about, and, just in front of them was a group of stones set up in the most amazing formation. They must be thousands of years old! Kimiko thought. They were set in a circle, though some where evidently missing. Kimiko noticed that two stones stood near each other, holding up a third stone. She then thought back to what her dad had told her. She then remembered the name of this Ancient English monument.

"Stonehenge!" She exclaimed. Omi, sitting in front of her, turned to look at her, confused.

"What's Stonehenge?" He asked. Before Kimiko could answer, Raimundo did.

"It's the stones, Omi. They are a famous English monument." Omi looked at the stones, then back at Raimundo. Dojo chuckled and started to descent. In the centre of the circle of stones, was a rock with a sword in it. Dojo landed and they all dismounted, they all looked about, but it was empty. Kimiko walked up to the stone in the centre and looked at the Devil sword. Just looking at it gave her a sense of dread. It had a deep red blade, as if stained with the blood of its victims. The hilt and pommel looked like black flames. It gave out a sense of evil and a kind of loathing that she could not understand. She reached and grabbed the hilt. She gasped as pain shot up her arm and she let go, blowing on her hand. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened, the sword had burned her!

"What's wrong Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, sounding concerned. Kimiko didn't look at him. Suddenly, Raimundo took her hand. He studied the burn while Kimiko stared at him with Clay and Omi looking over his shoulder. His touch was gentle, which surprised her. He let go of her hand and shrugged.

"All I can see is a burn." He said. A harsh laughing filled the clearing. They turned sharply to see Wuya holding the sword. They had been too concerned with Kimiko's burn to have noticed Wuya sneak up on them and take the sword. Raimundo growled.

"Give us the sword, Wuya." He grated. Wuya looked at him, her eyes glittering.

"You can't hold it, dear Diomedes." She purred. When Raimundo didn't respond, she laughed.

"You are good, so you cannot handle an evil object. Just like I cannot hold the Angel sword. Daeva could, but she cannot now. She said it's something to do with a prophecy. Well, monks, I shall see you around." She threw back her head and laughed and then disappeared in a red fire. Raimundo growled even louder. He went to the rock and kicked it. Dojo grew to his forty-foot size and took them back to the temple.

Raimundo sat in the scroll room. Master Fung asked them to wait there until he came back from talking to the other monks. Raimundo wasn't really listening. He sat on the floor with several books and scrolls scattered around him. The other three monks where standing, talking quietly together. Kimiko's hand was now bandaged, and she stood cradling it. The burn was bad, since Raimundo himself had looked at it. He felt pity for her as she said it really hurt. Absently, he picked up a white book. There were words imprinted in gold on the front. They read 'Xiaolin Prophecy'. Interested, he opened the book. He felt a chill as he read the words inscribed on the page. They read:

'And it shall come to pass that a Witch Of Darkness shall give her heart to a mortal to defeat the light. But do not despair, for the Dragon That Once Was, shall render the Mortal Lover asunder and the light shall be reborn in that moment. In anguish, The Witch Of Darkness used her power to make her Mortal Lover's soul be reborn again and until that time she would descend unto darkness to await his coming to the world again.

Time shall pass when the light fought other battles against the darkness, but they were in balance and one could not overcome the other. And soon, the Mortal Lover's soul was reborn in a powerful vessel. Then when the time came of great darkness that shadowed the world in its wake, shall the Mortal Lover's soul be called to do battle with the aid of three others akin to the vessels spirit. The vessels spirit is aligned with the power of wind, the other three spirits are aligned with the powers of Water, Earth and Fire. They shall nurture the Wind spirit for his task at hand. The Witch Of Darkness awakened at the call of her lover's soul, and upon feeling this, the Dragon That Once Was shall rise up against her. The Witch Of Darkness shall claim her Lover, but The Dragon That Once Was, aided by the spirits of Water, Earth and Fire, shall give the Lover's Vessel the power to fight the Witch Of Darkness and defeat her sending her to the world of energy.

Time shall pass where the Vessel shall become stronger and the three other spirits shall command under him. But alas, another witch of darkness, seeking power, freed the trapped Witch Of Darkness. They shall work together and claim the Devil, while also seeking to claim the Wind Spirit, but to no avail, for the four spirits have the Angel and shall confront them. Beware, The Witch Of Darkness shall try to lead the Fire Spirit astray and to give her the Wind Spirit. Rejoice, for the Fire Spirit shall refuse and stand firm like a flaming sword, untouchable.

In time, the Witch Of Darkness and the Wind Spirit shall confront with the aid of the Angel and Devil. Rejoice, for this is the final battle and the Wind Spirit shall defeat the Witch Of Darkness, but be gravely wounded in the process. Later, peace shall descend and the Wind Spirit shall heal. He shall take the Fire Spirit for his bride and a Child of Balance shall be born to keep the balance of good and evil.'

Raimundo stared at the words, confused. This passage had no meaning whatsoever, but he had the nagging feeling that he should know what this passage meant. He held the book closer to his face, staring at the words. He tried to work out what the passage was saying to him. He frowned, and he chewed absently on his thumb nail. He jerked his eyes to the page opposite the writing. There was a drawing. There was a woman in a white dress holding a blood red sword facing a man in temple robes holding a golden sword. Funny, thought Raimundo, they look similar to me and Daeva. He shook his head at the idea of him and Daeva being part of an ancient prophecy.

"You alright partner?" Raimundo heard Clay ask. Raimundo ignored him, to engrossed with the passage to respond to Clay's words.

"Raimundo?" He heard Omi ask. Again, he ignored his friend. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed the top of the book and pulled it down. Raimundo looked up to look straight at Kimiko. She took the book out of Raimundo's hands. She read the passage, and then looked at the picture. Clay and Omi looked over Kimiko's shoulder. When Kimiko shut the book, they were all frowning. Omi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the entrance of Master Fung. He walked up to the monks and looked at the book in Kimiko's hands. He frowned as he saw the books' title.

"Where did you find that?" He asked. Raimundo patted the place where he had picked up the book.

"Here." He said. Master Fung frowned even deeper, then erased all expression from his face.

"Go see if Chase Young is still at his hideout, if not, find him. He is the one that possesses the Heylin Sceptre, and we need it."

The four monks looked at each other, forgetting the book, and then turned their gaze back to Master Fung. They all nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown

Chapter three.

Raimundo looked about and shivered. Dojo was flying the Xiaolin monks to Chase Young's hideout to see if he would give them the Heylin Sceptre. They also needed to know if the Angel sword is still in the Yin-Yang world. Flying on Dojo gave someone a chance to be alone with their thoughts, and Raimundo's were focused on the Xiaolin prophecy he had read. For some reason, he had the feeling that he should know what those words mean. They were very cryptic and hard to understand. Raimundo frowned as he looked about. They were flying over Chase Young's domain, and as usual, it seemed dark and unwelcome. But something was different somehow, but Raimundo did not know how.

It seemed like an eternity, but they eventually saw the peak of Chase Young's mountain. As they neared, they could plainly see the scull that was the entrance to the cave. There was a ledge coming out of the sculls mouth. The scull has blood red eyes, which seemed to pulsate. But it too, seemed different. Normally, there would be smoke pillowing out the top of the mountain, but today there was none. Raimundo felt a bit alarmed, was Chase even here?

Dojo slowly descended to the ledge and silently landed. The four monks jumped off and stood in a row in front of the scull entrance while Dojo shrank to miniature size. Raimundo could feel the dragon climb up his shoulder and wrap himself round Raimundo's neck. Raimundo could feel Dojo shaking slightly. Without knowing why, Raimundo reached up and stroked Dojo's head. The dragon calmed slightly.

"Well?" Kimiko demanded. Raimundo looked at her, and then lowered his hand. He walked up to the stone wall and studied it. Strange, he thought, are those burn marks on the wall? He found the button to the wall and pressed it. A massive gap appeared in the wall. He and his friends walked through the gap and down the long corridor.

And they stopped, stunned.

The whole place was in ruins, there were even dead tigers, lions and panthers all over the floor. There was only one building left standing.

"Whoa" Dojo breathed.

"What in tarnation happened here?" Clay asked, looking about. Raimundo shrugged, then indicated that they should look about.

"See if you can find anything, I'll look in the building over there." He said, pointing to the only standing building.

Kimiko gave him a cold stare, and then stamped off. Raimundo stared after her, what is she unhappy about? The other two ran off. Raimundo shook his head. He then, with Dojo still on his shoulder, walked into the building. He stopped as he entered the building, it was dark. Except, however, for a table in the centre of the room with an open book on it with two candles either side. Curious, Raimundo walked up to the table. He looked at the book and saw on one page some writing on the left side and a picture on the right. The picture was identical to the one in the Xiaolin prophecy. Raimundo frowned. He partially shut the left side and looked at the books title. It read 'Heylin Prophecy'. Raimundo felt a chill go down his spine. He reopened the book and looked at the passage, to compare it to the Xiaolin Prophecy.

'And it shall come to pass that a Witch Of Darkness shall give her heart to a mortal to defeat the light. Despair, for the Dragon That Once Was, shall render the Mortal Lover asunder and the light shall be reborn in that moment. In anguish, The Witch Of Darkness shall use her power to make her Mortal Lover's soul be reborn again and until that time she would descend unto darkness to await his coming to the world again.

Time shall pass when the light fought other battles against the darkness but they remained in balance but neither shall overpower the other. And soon, the Mortal Lover's soul was reborn in a powerful vessel. Then when the time came of great darkness that shadowed the world in its wake, shall the Mortal Lover's soul be called to do battle with the aid of three others akin to the vessels spirit. The vessels spirit is aligned with the power of Wind, the other three spirits are aligned with the powers of Water, Earth and Fire. They shall nurture the Wind spirit for his task at hand, do not allow this to happen as his task is against the Heylin. The Witch Of Darkness awakened at the call of her lover's soul, and upon feeling this, the Dragon That Once Was shall rise up against her. The Witch Of Darkness shall claim her Lover, but The Dragon That Once Was, aided by the spirits of Water, Earth and Fire, shall give the Lover's Vessel the power to fight the Witch Of Darkness and defeat her, sending her to the world of energy.

Time shall pass where the Vessel shall become stronger and the three other spirits shall command under him. But rejoice, for another witch of darkness, seeking power, shall free the trapped Witch Of Darkness. They shall work together and claim the Devil, while also seeking to claim the Wind Spirit, but to no avail, for the four spirits have the Angel and shall confront them. Be watchful, for The Witch Of Darkness shall try to lead the Fire Spirit astray and to give her the Wind Spirit. But be angered, for the Fire Spirit shall refuse and stand firm like a flaming sword, untouchable.

The time shall come that the Witch Of Darkness and The Wind Spirit shall confront each other with the aid of the Devil and Angel. Rejoice, for the Witch Of Darkness shall take over the Wind Spirits mind and he shall do her bidding. The Witch Of Darkness shall rend the other spirits and the Dragon That Once Was asunder. She shall rule the world with the Wind Spirit, for she shall betray the other witch of darkness and kill her once she gets the Wind Spirit. A terrible child will be born to them who shall rule the whole universe and have ultimate power, and even the King of Hell cannot oppose him.'

"What the?" Raimundo breathed, staring at those words. This one was almost the complete opposite to the Xiaolin prophecy. Obviously this one is predicting that the Heylin will win and the other says that the Xiaolin shall win. Raimundo felt confused.

"What's the matter Raimundo?" Raimundo heard Dojo say in his ear. Raimundo scowled.

"This." He said, pointing to the book.

"Bring it closer, so I can read it." Dojo said, staining to read the worn out pages. Raimundo picked up the book and held it close to Dojo. As the dragon read, Raimundo noticed that a folded piece if paper fell out of the book. Dojo finished reading and sat muttering on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo bent and picked up the piece of paper. Dojo, his attention turned, asked

"What's that Raimundo?"

"I don't know." Raimundo replied. He opened the piece of paper and was startled to see Chase Young's handwriting.

"It's from Chase." He said.

"Well, read it out Raimundo." The dragon said impatiently.

_Raimundo, I knew that you would come here seeking my help, but I am forbidden. Daeva and Wuya came and attacked me, I fought them a while, then I was forced to retreat. I returned a while later and set the book up, knowing that you would find it, and this letter. Both the Xiaolin and Heylin prophecy refer to you and Daeva. They also refer to the others as well. I am mentioned too, as The Dragon That Once Was. You are either the Mortal Lover or Wind Spirit. You can guess that the other three monks are the spirits of water, fire and earth. Daeva and Wuya are referred to the Witches of Darkness. The Xiaolin Prophecy says what would happen if you won. A child will be fathered by you that shall bring balance to the world. The Heylin Prophecy says what would happen if you lost, you and Daeva shall rule the world and have a child that shall be the ultimate evil. Not even the King of Hell would be able to stop him. Do not let that happen, and remember that the other Xiaolin monks cannot help you. Only you can fight Daeva with the Angle sword, she shall have the Devil sword. I had taken the Angel sword from the Yin-Yang world and it is hanging on the wall opposite where you stand now. Take it and keep it close to you at all times until you fight Daeva and defeat her. Good luck Raimundo._

_Chase Young._

Raimundo stood there, shocked. Dojo, too, was quiet. Raimundo then jerked his eyes from the letter at the wall opposite him and he gasped. There, hanging splendidly was the Angel sword. Raimundo studied the golden blade, the wing shaped hilt and the glowing green pommel. He stepped round the table and approached the sword. It was hanging blade down. Raimundo reached up and grabbed the golden blade. It came free from the wall. He flipped it and caught it by the hilt in his right hand. He had never handled this sword, and it felt incredible. He could feel the power resonating from the sword. Dojo could feel it as well, for he stirred, staring with awe at the sword. Raimundo suddenly turned and walked back to the table. He thought about it, and then picked up the prophecy. He wanted to study it, along with the Xiaolin prophecy. He walked out the building, carrying the Angel sword, Chase Young's letter and the Heylin prophecy. Dojo rode on his shoulder, looking pensive and not talking.

As Raimundo stepped out of the building, he stopped. He suddenly looked up and saw a crow circling above him. It was Chase Young's crow. Even though Chase himself could not help, he could still watch. The crow gave one cry, then flew off, its attention diverted.

Kimiko stamped away from Raimundo, muttering about the density of men. She wanted to scream and beat him. He annoyed her so much. She looked back and saw Raimundo enter the building, what he would find there, Kimiko did not know. She sighed and looked about. All she could see is the place in ruins and dead big cats scattered about. The site sickened her.

She was quite a way from the others, and she could not find anything. She was sure the others were not finding anything either. I bet Raimundo would find something, Kimiko thought bitterly. She stopped as she got to the far wall. She looked at it; it showed signs of having someone being thrown at it with a terrible force. She shuddered, she could feel something. She heard a footstep behind her and she whirled, gasping.

It was the Heylin witch Daeva.

The witch was not armed, but she could still beat Kimiko if need be.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked rudely. The witch smiled down at Kimiko.

"What I wanted at the start; Raimundo." Daeva said. Kimiko felt suspicious. The witch sighed dramatically.

"I do really love him, and he betrayed me. Tell me, do you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you truly care for." The witch sighed again. She was after something. Kimiko glared at the woman.

"Well, what do you want?" Kimiko asked. The witch's eyes glittered.

"I want to have Raimundo back." She grated. Kimiko shrugged.

"What does that have with me?" She asked. Daeva forced a smile, but as failing noticeably. Kimiko felt a bit smug about.

"Lure Raimundo into a trap, knock him unconscious and bring him to me." She said sweetly. Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you asking me?" She said suspiciously.

"I know that Raimundo annoys you. If you give him to me, he would not bother you any more." The Witch said persuasively. Kimiko thought about it. It was true that Raimundo annoyed her and she would want to get rid of him. But for some selfish reason, she did not want to.

"No." Kimiko said. Daeva looked shocked.

"NO!" The witch almost shouted.

"Yes; no. I will not give you Raimundo. He is my friend, and besides, if I gave him to you, you would be able to rule the world." Kimiko sighed dramatically. "And I am so not in the mood for saving the world this time."

Kimiko looked at the witch with satisfaction and the witch's features turned angry, then went still. The witch straightened, then said coldly.

"Fine then, Fire spirit. When I win, you shall die a slow painful death."

And with that she vanished.

Kimiko stared at the spot where the witch had been standing. She shock her head. She then started to walk slowly back to the entrance of Chase Young's hideout.

What she had failed to notice during the encounter and noticed now, was Chase Young's crow circling overhead during the encounter. The crow had flown off then had returned. It cried out, then flew before her towards the entrance.

Kimiko saw the entrance and saw the other three. She quickened her pace and stopped just in front of them. Raimundo was watching her, his face unreadable. He was holding a book, a piece of paper, and, to Kimiko's shock, the Angel sword. Clay and Omi were standing on either side of him, and they looked a bit confused. Kimiko felt uneasy with Raimundo watching her.

"Well?" She asked him. Raimundo stared at her for a moment, then said,

"Thank you." Kimiko felt confused.

"What for" she asked. Raimundo said nothing; he simply lifted his face towards the ceiling and stared at something. Kimiko followed his gaze and saw Chase Young's crow. Kimiko gasped as she realised that the crow had told Raimundo about her encounter with Daeva. She blushed suddenly. Clay rescued her by asking,

"Can we go now?"

Kimiko nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Chapter four.

Raimundo, as soon as they had got back from Chase Young's hideout had asked if he could speak to Master Fung in private. Dojo had, again, curled around Raimundo's neck as Master Fung led him to a private chamber. When they had got there, Master Fung turned to Raimundo and asked,

"What is it young monk?" Raimundo sat down on the floor and laid the Angel Sword, Heylin prophecy and Chase Young's letter in front of him.

"These."

Master Fung sat in front of him and studied the objects that Raimundo had placed on the floor. He picked up the Angel sword. One of his eyebrows went up.

"The Angel sword, how did you get it Raimundo?"

"Well, Chase got it for me actually. He explained it all in the letter he left for me." Raimundo replied, pointing to the letter. Master Fung put the Angel sword back down and then picked up Chase Young's letter. He read it, when he had finished, he looked at Raimundo. He then looked down at the book. He picked that up too and opened it. He read the prophecy of the Heylin, and he was muttering to himself when he had finished. He then put the book down.

"Would you like me to lend you the Xiaolin prophecy so you can study them in private?" He asked. Raimundo nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to help you?" Dojo asked from his shoulder.

"Ok." Raimundo said, getting up. He then picked up the objects left for him by Chase and walked out the room. Master Fung watched the young monk leave. He sighed, Raimundo was too young, yet events had already been set into motion. Master Fung then stood up, he would call a meeting of the monks to discuss this, and that may take some time.

* * *

Raimundo sneezed. There was so much dust in the scroll room, that it had the habit of getting up ones nose. He had finally found it, the Xiaolin prophecy, with the help of Dojo and the wolves of course. He then took the prophecies, the letter and the Angel sword to his cubicle. He set the Sword against the wall and sat down. He put the letter in his pocked and placed the two books, open, in front of him. The two wolves sat curled up next to him, watching as Raimundo struggled to understand the passages. He read the end of the Xiaolin prophecy,

'In time, the Witch Of Darkness and the Wind Spirit shall confront with the aid of the Angel and Devil. Rejoice, for this is the final battle and the Wind Spirit shall defeat the Witch Of Darkness, but be gravely wounded in the process. Later, peace shall descend and the Wind Spirit shall heal. He shall take the Fire Spirit for his bride and a Child of Balance shall be born to keep the balance of good and evil.'

Who was the Fire spirit? He then took out the letter from Chase, and scanned it. He found the bit he wanted.

_You can guess that the other three monks are the spirits of water, fire and earth._

So Omi would be the water Spirit, Clay the Earth Spirit, and Kimiko the… Fire spirit. Raimundo gasped, blushing furiously. Dojo, who had been asleep on his shoulder, woke up and asked,

"What's the matter Raimundo?"

"Dojo! I'm going to marry Kimiko and we are going to have a child!" Raimundo gasped. Dojo shook himself then read the bit in the prophecy and then the bit in Chase Young's letter.

"So it would seem. But don't forget that you will only marry her if you win the final showdown. If you loose, you will marry Daeva. Now tell me, who do you prefer?" Dojo said in a matter-of-fact way. Raimundo thought about it.

"I don't know." He admitted. Dojo unwound himself and jumped down. He slithered to the entrance of the cubical, and then turned to Raimundo.

"I'm going to Master Fung now, it's about time he had his toenails clipped again." And with that he slithered away.

Raimundo returned his attention to the prophecies. He felt confused.

"One wonders what the matter is." The she-wolf said gently, nudging Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo turned towards the two wolves.

"One has just found that one may change mates." When he said that, the wolves looked shocked.

"You can change mates?" The male wolf asked, his shock reflected in his voice.

"Man things do, it is a custom." Raimundo replied. The wolves looked uncomfortable, but let it slide.

Raimundo sighed and closed the two books. He knew now what he had to do. He had to find Daeva and challenge her to a showdown. If he won, he would marry Kimiko and have a child on balance. If he lost, he would marry Daeva and have a child that would rule the whole universe.

Raimundo hid the books and the letter in his box, and then stood up. The wolves watched him; he signalled them to leave his cubical. He followed them to the dining room, with the Angel sword in his hand. When they had entered, the others were already there. Raimundo went in and sat in his usual place at the table, he was hungry. He pulled the nearest plate to him and started to eat.

About halfway through the meal, Master Fung came in with Dojo wrapped around his shoulders. He was holding a letter. He walked up to the table and presented the letter to Raimundo.

"This just came for you, I think it is important." He said. Raimundo took the letter and opened it. All it said was:

_The temples in the Amazon._

Raimundo frowned, then he recognised the handwriting. It was from Chase Young. Raimundo looked up at Master Fung, and cocked his head.

"What does it mean?" He asked. Master Fung frowned and was silent for a moment, then said,

"I'm not sure. You have to figure it out for yourself." He said. Raimundo looked at the letter with confusion.

* * *

Kimiko watched as Raimundo left the table at dinner. He had talked with Omi and Clay, but completely ignored her. When she had asked him a question, he blushed slightly and answered shortly. She had pouted and looked away, and looked straight at the wolves. They were sitting on either side of the door, watching them. From the way they looked at Raimundo, he knew something. She narrowed her eyes. She would find out, sooner or later. After dinner, they had all retired to their cubicles. Omi and Clay were playing cards, and after watching them for a while, Kimiko joined in. When she did, she turned to Raimundo, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Well?" She asked. He looked surprised, and then blushed.

"No" he said. Then he yawned, got up and pretending fatigue, went to bed, though Kimiko saw that the lamp was still on and also you couldn't hear him snore. After playing cards for a while, the three other monks went to bed. But Kimiko couldn't sleep, so she got up and walked out of her cubical. She looked about and saw that Raimundo's light was still on. Curious, she peeked in his cubical and saw that Raimundo was awake and reading a book. He was frowning and chewing on his knuckles. Kimiko stepped sideward so that she was at the entrance of Raimundo's cubical. He didn't notice her, so she cleared her throat. He looked up, angry for the interruption.

"What are you doing up?" he demanded not quite looking her in the eye.

"I couldn't sleep. Anyway, what are you doing up?" She replied calmly, he was disturbed by something and she wanted to find out what it was. She sat down in front of him. He blinked, and then averted his eyes.

"None of your business." He said, but something in his voice told Kimiko that she was. She reached out and grabbed the book, Raimundo tried to get it back. Kimiko looked at the book's title. 'Heylin Prophecy.' Kimiko frowned as she read the words. Before she could open the book and read its contents, Raimundo snatched it back. Kimiko pouted, sticking out her lip. Raimundo scowled at her. She then laughed and Raimundo's scowl deepened. He then erased his face of all emotion.

"Go 'way." He said, putting the book under his pillow. Kimiko stood up.

"Fine!" she huffed and walked out. She was muttering angrily to herself. She saw that Raimundo has extinguished his light and went to sleep. She could hear him snore softly. She then went into Omi's cubical and shook him awake. The small monk stirred and sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Kimiko, angry that she had woken him.

"What the-? He said, put Kimiko silenced him. She indicated that he should follow her. They went into Clay's cubical and woke him, though that took a while.

"What do you want?" He said. Omi pointed at Kimiko.

"Ask her." He said. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"Have any of you noticed that Raimundo's been acting a bit strange lately?" She asked. Clay scratched his cheek while Omi scratched his head.

"A little." Clay said.

"Yes," Omi said, "He has not talked to us lately and he spends most of his time alone."

"Exactly." Kimiko said. "He never tells us anything anymore, I mean, when he got that letter at Supper, he refused to talk about it. And something has made him very edgy."

The other two looked at each other. Clay cleared his throat.

"I think your imagining things, Kimiko. Just leave him alone. Go back to bed and stop worrying about him, he can look after himself." With that, Clay pushed Omi and Kimiko out of his cubical. Kimiko swore under her breath and went back to her cubical were she slept fitfully until dawn. When she awoke, she sneaked out of her cubicle and looked into Raimundo's cubicle to see if he was still asleep. It was empty, and the book he was reading was gone as well. She scowled. She looked round. From nowhere the she-wolf appeared and nuzzled her hand. Kimiko withdrew her hand, surprised; the wolves never showed any affection, except for Raimundo. The she-wolf gazed at her with calm, wise eyes and walked off. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Kimiko and then walked on; obviously wanting Kimiko to follow her. Kimiko, curious, followed the wolf. The wolf led her to the kitchen where the other three were eating their breakfast. And she noticed that Raimundo sat, staring at the two books in front of him. Kimiko sat down and started eating her rice. Everyone was quiet. They finally finished and washed up and they went out for training and they all started talking to Kimiko's relief. She hated the moments when they didn't talk, it seemed to dull. They each picked their favourite shen gon wu and started training. Halfway through their training, something hit Kimiko and sent her flying into the temple wall. The others stared at her, surprised. Kimiko stood up and angrily wiped the dirt from her clothes.

"Who did that!" She demanded. The other three shook their heads. Then Raimundo hissed and said quietly,

"She's here." The two wolves, who had been watching the training, went and stood beside Raimundo. They stood there for a few minutes then Raimundo and the wolves relaxed.

"She's gone." He said, relief in his words.

The other three looked at each other. When will it end?

* * *

Later, they were all sat in Clay's cubicle. Clay, Omi and Kimiko were playing cards while Raimundo was trying to figure out what the message he had received earlier meant. '_The temples in the Amazon.'_

What did it mean?

The note was suddenly taken from his hands by Kimiko, who, ignoring Raimundo's cry of anger, read it. She threw the note back at him and he glared at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry, Raimundo, I was curious, that's all." Omi laughed. Raimundo growled.

"Leave me alone."

"What does it mean?" Kimiko asked, ignoring Raimundo's last statement.

Raimundo looked down at the note and scowled.

"I don't know, it's connected to Daeva though."

Kimiko thought about it and then snapped her fingers.

"In the prophecy, it said that you and Daeva would have to fight. Maybe it's the meeting place!" Raimundo blinked. He had never thought about that!

"I think your right!" He said, blushing at the thought of her finding the answer and not him. Kimiko grinned evilly at him and then turned serious.

"Raimundo, I have to ask. What does the prophecy mean when it says that you would marry the Fire Spirit and have a child of balance? Who is the Fire Spirit. Raimundo blushed even harder and stood up. He wouldn't tell her, but show her.

"Tell me!" She said urgently.

"No." Raimundo said, and raised a hand when Kimiko went to protest. "I will show you a letter I had got." He them went into is cubicle and got Chase Young's letter. He went back to the others and sat down, handing Kimiko the letter. She read it. She frowned, then went a bit pink.

"Are you saying that I'm the Fire Spirit!" She asked, staring at Raimundo. He slowly nodded. She stared at the letter again.

"And you mean that we're going to marry! And have a child!" Again, Raimundo nodded. She swore, making Omi gasp "Kimiko!" in a shocked voice. Raimundo almost laughed, but thought not too, she would hit him.

"It doesn't mean that we WILL. It depends on if I win the final battle with Daeva. I win, I marry you. If I lose, I marry Daeva and then child will be completely evil and no one would be able to stop it."

Kimiko stared at him, shocked. She hadn't heard that part of it.

"When do you have to face her?" Kimiko asked in a quiet voice. Raimundo shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "We have to wait and see."


End file.
